It's The Most Wonderful Time of The Year
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: Secret Santa Gift for Pink-Libra-Girl. Hope you enjoy it! Bree and Owen were so excited to be spending their first holiday together. But when something comes up and they can't be together, will Bree still realize that Christmas still "The Most Wonderful Time of The Year?"


**Takes place in season twoish of Lab Rats. Not positive which episodes Owen was in, but around that time.**

 **Bree's POV:**

I was so excited! Owen, my boyfriend, was going to be joining us for Christmas! I told Mr. Davenport and he seemed okay with it. But I'm so excited because I don't have to spend Christmas with just my family. I get to spend it with my boyfriend as well!

I was sitting on the couch texting Owen back and forth when Mr. Davenport and Tasha came in through the door. Mr. Davenport had a bunch of presents in his hands. "HO HO HO!" He yelled as he closed the door with his foot.

Leo and Adam came running in. "PRESENTS!" Adam yelled. Leo started jumping excitedly. Chase came in more calm but I could tell he was probably geeking out on the inside.

"I'm so excited for Christmas!" Leo shrieked. "Calm down!" I exclaimed. But I couldn't contain my joy much longer. I was just as excited as my step-brother was. "You picked up Owen's presents, right?" I asked. Tasha nodded. "We picked up quite a few things for him. He's really gonna like them." I smiled. Everything was coming together.

"Okay, well, we better get wrapping," Mr. Davenport said to Tasha with a wink. "But I want them now," Adam complained. "Adam, Christmas is just four days away, I think you can wait," I reminded him. He sighed and started to complain as he left the kitchen and headed down to the lab. Leo and Chase followed him.

I then got a phone call. I dug my phone out of my pocket and Owen's number came across the screen. I squealed and answered it very quickly. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "Hey, uh… you home?" He asked. He didn't seem as excited as I was.

"I am… why?" I asked. "I uh… I gotta tell you something," He said in a whisper. "Is everything okay, baby?" I asked. "I'll be over in ten," He told me, not answering my question. Then he hung up. Confused, I ended the call as well. What was wrong?

 **-Line break-**

Ten minutes past and I heard a knock on the door. I got off the couch, fixed my hair, and opened the door. Owen was standing there. His face was dropped though. "Hey Ow—" Before I could finish my greeting, he gave me a huge hug. I was surprised but I hugged him back.

"What's going on?" I whispered. He let go, grabbed my hand, and led me to the couch. We both sat down. "My grandfather died," He announced. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I rubbed his back. Tears filled his eyes.

"So uh… Since my grandma is now living by herself, all of my family members—including extended family, are going to help her get back on her feet," He explained. "So… what does that mean?" I asked.

"Meaning, we're all going to go down there to help her… during Christmas," He told me. Now I knew where this was going. So does that mean that he's not going to be with me for Christmas? Probably.

"We don't know how long either. My mom and her brothers and sisters are trying to figure out where she's gonna stay. She could stay with us, or any of my mom's other siblings. If my mom wants her to stay with us, then we have to help her pack up her house and move her down here… So I don't know how long I'll be gone, babe," He explained.

I felt like crying. In fact, the tears already started to come. "S-so does this mean y-you won't be with m-me for Christmas?" I asked, trying to compose myself. "I'm so sorry," He replied.

"N-no, you don't have to be sorry at all. You need to do what's best," I said. I really didn't even agree with my words, but I knew it was what he wanted to hear. "Hey, I'm still going to FaceTime you Christmas Day and talk to you twenty/four-seven. I just... Won't be here," He said, trying to make me look on the bright side.

He put my arm around me. "I'm gonna miss you," He whispered as he kissed my forehead. "I'm gonna miss you too," I replied. I started to cry in his arms. He embraced me and stroked my hair. I was all excited for nothing… This is going to be the worst Christmas ever…

 **-Time skip-**

It was Christmas day. Part of me really wanted to just sleep the whole day away. Then, I got woken up. I opened my eyes and all three of my brothers were banging on my capsule telling me to get up.

I opened my capsule and said, "Just go up without me." Leo and Adam shrugged and raced to the elevator. But Chase stayed back. "Are you okay, Bree?" He asked. I shook my head. "Do I look okay? This is going to be the worst Christmas ever," I complained.

I walked over to Mr. Davenport's swivel chair and sat down. Chase came over. He was silent for a few seconds. "I'm not gonna accept your pity party," Chase finally said. "Why?" I asked. "It's Christmas, Bree. You're supposed to be joyful. It's a time to recognize what things truly matter in life. Even if Owen isn't here, he still cares about you a lot. In fact, he called the house phone ten times already asking if you were up yet," Chase explained. My face lit up. "He did?" I asked. Chase nodded.

I thought about it for a few minutes and then said, "You're right Chase." I looked up at my younger brother, but he seemed… lost. "Chase? Are you alright?" I asked. Then he fell to the ground. My heart started to panic. "Chase!?" I yelled. I bent down and tried shaking him.

I headed straight for the elevator and screamed to Mr. Davenport and my family that Chase had fainted. Mr. Davenport went into the elevator with me and we went back down to Chase. He raced over.

He checked his pulse. "He's still got one," He told me. "So what happened?" I asked. "We need to get him t the doctor. Help me lift him up, I need to get him into his capsule so I can remove his chip," Mr. Davenport explained. I did what I was told and helped him out.

The whole family piled in the car along with Chase and we headed to the hospital.

 **-Time skip-**

We waited for Chase in the waiting room. I tried calling Owen, explaining what had happened but he didn't answer any of my calls. I left messages one by one. "He's been in there for a long time!" I exclaimed. "It's only been thirty minutes, Bree," Mr. Davenport said.

As soon as Mr. Davenport said that, the Doctor came out. "Is everything alright?" Tasha asked. Mr. Davenport stood up. "He's going to be fine. He's been awake for a while now; he was just dehydrated. But good move on taking him here. When he collapsed, he broke his arm."

My whole body sighed in relief. Even though I was a bit upset that he broke his arm. "He'll be home for Christmas, right?" I asked. The Doctor nodded. "Most definitely. "Finally. I wanna get home and open the rest of my presents," Adam said as he rubbed his hands together. Leo nodded in agreement.

They released Chase and I gave him a hug. Or at least tried too, I didn't want to hurt his arm. I told him I was really sorry about everything and he just smiled. "It's alright, Bree. But I do have a present waiting for you when you get home." I was confused about what he meant by "present" but I went along with it.

All the way home, Chase was texting someone. "Who is that?" I asked. He held his phone closer to his chest so that I wouldn't see. "No one," He replied. "Are you texting… A girl?" I asked in shock. Everyone in the car looked at Chase waiting for his reply. "Uh… no? Who do you think you're talking to?" He asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. So if he wasn't talking to a girl, then who was he talking to.

When we got out of the car and started heading up the driveway he turned around and everyone stopped. "Okay, Adam, cover Bree's eyes." "What? Why can't you cover them?" I asked. Chase gestured to his broken arm. I rolled my eyes and let Adam cover my eyes. "We'll open the door," Tasha said.

Adam helped me walk up the driveway. (I tripped a few times because he's not very good at direction.) I heard Tasha open the door and Adam led me inside. Then after a few seconds, Chase said, "Okay, Adam. You can take your hands away."

Adam took his hands away and I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe who was standing before me. I jumped into his arms. It was Owen. "What are you doing here!?" I exclaimed. "I asked my mom and she let me come here. My uncle dropped me off," He explained. I kissed him on the lips.

Owen spent a few at our house. We all exchanged presents and talked. When Owen left to go back to his grandma's I saw Chase staring out the window in the darkness of the living room.

I approached him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Did you have a good Christmas?" I asked. He nodded. "Did you?" "Yes. Thank you so much, Chase," I replied. "I'm so lucky to have you as a brother." I gave him another hug.

I then realized that Christmas was definitely not a time to grumble and complain. And at the end of the day, you're with the people you love most. And you know that they love you too.

 **-THE END.**

 **I hope you liked it, Pink-Libra Girl! Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


End file.
